Reborn
by Hikachuu
Summary: ..to them, the outside world had practically gone mute. All their attention was on the footsteps of the demon they had created, and as they drew closer, they were the only sounds they could hear like echoes of the death that would soon welcome them. This.


_Chapter 1: Alive_

**Author's Note: **

Previously known as LettuceNPudding, I bring thee, the one, the only Hikachuu!

For those who know me, LettuceNPudding was my old name and old account but…I've decided to make a new one, start fresh and see how well I can write after over 2 years being AWOL from the world of fanfiction. So sit back, relax and enjoy the writings of a procrastinating teen!

So, of course, this is a story about Tala Ivanov (Who else? Haha). But, I won't give away the details yet, because hey, that'd be boring hehe. Well, it's also because I don't know where this story is going... Just so you know. It will come to me eventually, but for now, just go with the flow. And I don't wanna seem like I'm making excuses but, eh. Haven't written anything for the world of fanfiction in a couple of years or so...so forgive me hehe. Normally, I write a very OOC Tala, hoping that I'm writing him somewhat in character and because I'm stubborn as hell, this in character (fingers crossed!) character will develop to what really tickles my fancy : ) Story probably won't be long, so bear with it. So chillax, grab something to drink and read on : )

**Disclaimer: **

If I was really the owner of 'Beyblades' I wouldn't be writing this for the people of fanfiction.

**Dedication:**

To the ever so entertaining **firedraike08**, my friend, and she-who-likes-to-threaten-me, you better enjoy this and review or I will unleash a terror equivalent to Kyoko's on you : )

* * *

_It's surprising that…no matter how many times I step into this room, the cool metal against my bare feet, the stale and unwelcoming air that fills my lungs – I can never get used to it. No matter how many times I come in here, no matter how many times I've been forced down and __**experimented**__ on. The fear has always set in. You may not have seen it, but it's a faint flicker; one that I have so desperately tried to hide from my 'masters'. Or else…I'd be terminated._

_Click! Click!_

I glance briefly at my reflection as I was bound to the table. I am Biovault's most coveted asset; a rendition of the perfect soldier, meticulously created by Russia's top biotechnological experts. I was the perfect tool, a young body, capable of feats impossible to most humans, the obedient _dog_ of one of Russia's most powerful crime syndicates; the Hiwataris. My duty was to obey them, stain my hands with the blood of their enemies, eliminate all who get in the way – or so I was programmed.

Until that fateful day…that, was when the real Tala Ivanov was born.

* * *

The blaring of the alarm resonated throughout the entire laboratory as the red lights flashed, warning all in the laboratory vicinity that something had gone horribly wrong.

_Code black! Code black! _

For a few brief seconds, there was a sound of static. Moments later, a voice suddenly shrieked_, "_It's an emergency! C-1408's internal programming has gone haywire! Requesting backup imm-"

A sudden cold and eerie silence washed over Biovault's Cybernetic Laboratory.

As the other scientists exited their respective domains, they froze. Terror overwhelmed them so they stayed, rooted to the spot. They couldn't hear any of the noises surrounding them – the alarms and the screams- to them, the outside world had practically gone mute. All their attention was on the footsteps of the demon they had created, and as they drew closer, they were the only sounds they could hear like echoes of the death that would soon welcome them. This was a message – one they received too late; a heed of caution to never tamper and play God.

* * *

Tala Ivanov walked out of Biovault's laboratories unscathed and with only the stains of those who had once degraded him tarnishing his redhead looked at his hands; stained with the blood of those who mercilessly ripped him apart and replaced pieces of his body it with salvaged technology from previously failed cyborgs. A crooked grin graced the teen's pale face as he paused. His body shuddered as he let out a quiet chuckle, lifting his head up to look at the sky in the process. His eyes blazed brilliantly, ignited with the fire of realization, he finally grasped that he was _really_ alive.

For the very first time, Tala Ivanov _felt_ alive.

He turned his head, staring at the grey and tombstone-like enclosure that he was forced to call home for 17 years of his life. His eyes narrowed as his body filled with the overflowing hatred that he suppressed for all those years. Oh, he was going to get them back. No matter whom he had to fight, whether it be the Hiwataris or the entire crime world. He would get back at them.

At that thought, he briskly turned and began walking towards the town, ignoring the heat and debris that exploded from the laboratory – his parting gift to those who made him a dog.

Boris Balkov. Voltaire Hiwatari. Soon, they'd experience hell on earth. He guaranteed it.

_

* * *

_

Back at Biovault…

It was strange, how calmly the two approached their situation. Boris and Voltaire sat in their office, watching a giant screen in front of them intently. It displayed the only recovered footage of the massacre at Biovault's Cybernetic Laboratory. Although each tape was between half a minute to five minutes long, it gave them enough information to know that they were in a tight spot.

_Video Footage #1_

_The figure stared at the camera; his hands were in his pockets as he casually kicked a casualty of his bloodbath to the side. It suddenly looked up. His aquamarine eyes stared into the video surveillance camera for a moment before he grinned. Then, static. _

"Interesting…." Voltaire muttered under his breath as he motioned for Boris to change tapes. Boris nodded and flicked to the second surveillance footage.

_Video Footage #2_

_The corridor was fogged with the toxic smog of chemicals. Scientists had put on their gas masks and stepped outside, looking frantically around for danger and a means of escape. Suddenly, a silhouette of a body appeared in the smog, it was coming closer. As its footsteps echoed around the corridor, the scientists had frozen in horror. _

The two momentarily looked surprised as they saw, in a heartbeat, the scientists fall to the ground and again, static.

Voltaire flicked onto the final tape. It was the surveillance of Tala's check up that day.

"C-1408 was supposed to get muscle enhancements and brain alterations…according to previous data from the training grounds, he seemed less hesitant in following direct orders from his commanders," Boris said as the video progressed.

"So he needed to go in for another installment of drug #58?"

"Yes, unfortunately…as you can see, it didn't go according to plan…"

_Video Footage #3_

_A scientist moved towards Tala, injecting a needle with a clear substance into his arm. A second scientist had attached a type of mechanical headgear on Tala in the process. _

"_Give him an extra 30cc's of drug #58. His blood cells seem to be rejecting the drug; we can't let this happen now, not at 80% full capacity!"_

_The other scientist nodded as he injected a further 30cc's of the drug into Tala's arm. The veins in his arms popped prominently, they throbbed momentarily. Suddenly, Tala's body gave a sudden lurch as his eyes snapped open, dilated – the pain of his human self fighting his inner cyborg evident in his expression. _

Boris leaned forward as he stared at Tala's violently shuddering body. "Now this…this is where they made their mistake."

_As the movements stopped, Tala's eyes closed. The monitor beside him measuring his heartbeat flat lined._

_There was a frantic scurry around the laboratory room as scientists made attempts to revive him. But after minutes of failed attempts, they paused. _

"_C-1408 has shut down at 2200 hours"_

_The cuffs that had bound the boy to the table withdrew, freeing him from his metal shackles. _

_The head scientist sighed as he took out a scalpel. "We have fifteen minutes to retrieve the cyber-parts before they deteriorate, beginning retrieval n-" As the scalpel's tip touched Tala's skin, his eyes suddenly opened. Being free from the shackles, the redhead grabbed the scientist's hand, glaring venomously at his enemy. _

"_Wanna see what it feels like?" the boy snarled with a wicked grin on his face._

_The scientist's eyes opened wide, horrified as his 'experiment' smoothly took the scalpel from his hand, twirling it in his fingers until finally grabbing it and burying it into the scientist's chest. _

_There was a panic in these brief few seconds. A scream filled the room as Tala got up from the table, looking at the remaining scientist. He shook his head, disappointed in himself that he had shown the slightest bit of mercy by not ending this scum's life as well. He had managed to alert the others, and had begun to send out a distress call. But, no matter, Tala thought as he silently moved forward and took the man's head in his arms…_

Voltaire turned off the television as he turned to Boris. His eyes narrowed as he gripped the armchair's rest tightly. "It seems…that we have some trouble regarding our latest investigation…"

Boris nodded. "What would you like us to do?"

"Call the heads of the syndicates. We have a cyborg on the run."

* * *

**Ending note:**

Well, what did you guys think? C'mon, don't be shy, press the review button and type to your heart's content. Or else…I'll fall into a pit of depression and probably go another 2 years AWOL on fanfiction. And we wouldn't want that now would we? Hahaha. Constructive criticism is accepted. Flames, only if they're worth my time. Really, for all you flamers out there, please think up of something witty and humorous and try to rip me to pieces properly instead of composing something boring that a 2 year old could come up with. It'd be much appreciated – I don't like to waste people's time, so please don't waste mine with pathetic flames : )

With love,

Hikachuu.

**P.S**

1408 is a reference to that horror movie 'Room 1408' where weird things happened in that room and it was cursed and yada-yada. So that's where that came freom

Other random numbers are just thought up from the top of my head.

Oh, and code black, I'm kind of mixing the US Military and Australian emergency codes, putting both together so it pretty much means personal threats/ mass casualties / health threats.

**P.P.S**

My creative juices have gone MIA, so if there are any ideas on possibly better titles, that would be appreciated : )

**P.P.P.S**

Would you like graphic details when there are fight scenes ?? I'm not sure so I left a lot of evil Hikari writing at bay when writing this. T^T


End file.
